Wild Kratts: Return of the Time Lords: Chapter 1
by TimeKratt
Summary: This is the moment of all you've been waiting for. A Doctor who/Wild Kratts crossover series. this is part 1 of episode one. more will come later on.


'Bravery… balance... courage… freedom… generosity… hope… kindness… mercy… patience… and peace. Those words revolutionized my mind against evil.' These are the words of one man, Samuel John Smith. The son of The Doctor and Rose Tyler Smith, brother of a trio of agents of TORCHWOOD, U.N.I.T., A.R.C., and area 51, defeater of the evil, genocidal Zachbots of the year 2160, follower of the wild kratts, and savior of Mother Nature. He is the freedom fighter for the Oods, Silurians, Trees of Cheem and all of the creations of Mother Nature, for she was the sister of Zeus, king of the gods. Humans are advance in science and technology for millennia. But humans were made with a hole in their hearts, thus begun the techno-organic war. The Zachbots were winning at first, but the tides of power are turning against them. The wild kratts helped Mother Nature restore the balance. He never really knew what his older siblings, (Keera, Abel, Eve, & Adam), were capable of with a curse for each of them, or the blue streak on my hair, when he set-upped an expedition to the planet Neptune in search of Keera. But during the early 2020s, Zachbots and Techmen killed the first Wild Kratts and took over the world.

****

This, my friends, is where Sam came in. When his Mom and Dad got married, they decided to move to a planet of their own. They named it Hondas and the capital city was named Arendelle. His father had recovered the Moment device and reprogrammed it to create life instead of destroying it and to be the Planet's core. Any life form that came across this world in search of a home signed a treaty for peace and all of good faith and slowly, very slowly, the cities of Hondas began to take shape. But an argument between my father and a new version of the daleks led to civil war. The new daleks soon destroyed the star that kept Hondas warm one day after Sam's parents left. It brought sadness and fear into everyone. Life on Hondas was freezing to death. Half a year later, things got REALLY worst.

****

"Oi now, you can't just barge into our house—"said Abel. He was interrupted by a blast of dark energy. Sam's sister, Keera, knew exactly what in king Arthur's name is going on. The new Daleks are taking over, the hard way. My sister opened up the floor in my room with a pan-dimensional escape pod under it.

"Sammy, listen to me carefully. Mom and dad came up with this plan when I was young. Once the pod has landed, you have only 3 minutes to get your stuff and yourself away before pod self destructs. At that point, head to the rendezvous point on your Creaturepod. A friend of mine will pick you up there," Said my sister, putting me in the pod. "Don't worry, I pray we will meet again with mom and dad. You have tape playlist in there, it will explain everything you will, and must, need to know. Is that clear?"

He thought for a minute. Sam going on a adventure like Bilbo Baggins has in the 3 hobbit movies. That would be courageous of him. Then he said "Yes."

"Good ,because, you are destined for this."

Then the pod launched itself into the air like rocket, then into the universe he was born in. While he was flying, he took some time to memorize the rendezvous point and watch the things he needed to know what's going on with my family. But unnoticed to him is that 3 enemy space cruisers followed me. After that, the pod begins to break down. He knew that was going to happen. So he grabbed his bag and gotten read to run like mad. During the crash, he bumped his head like 3 times. Then he got his stuff and ran like super mad. After those valuable 180 seconds, the pod exploded in a true mushroom cloud. It was seen 50 cubic miles around it. Bad news is the shockwave made him forgot where the rendezvous point is. He was lost.

****

Either way, the new daleks had followed me and the cruisers have parked themselves on the dark side of the moon. The fire was so scary, he hid myself in to the mouth of a cave nearby. It was dark and he was scared of the dark. He was trying to wait out the fire storm caused by the explosion when he fell asleep, safe and sound.

****

In his dreams, He saw a nature being slaughtered by a metal man and others evil, deranged human villains and intergalactic monsters with the song of captivity. Then with a cry of hope, a rainbow of lights circles around him with the song of freedom. With a burst of light, all there was is the fabled garden of Eden. The songs are still in him ever since that dream and he kept seeing people that say ' the circle must be broken'. He kept questioning himself what does that mean. Then he woke up only to reveal a white room filled with different kinds of exotic plants.

Then he saw a man in a green shirt.

'who was this guy' he wondered. 'and where am?'. Then his train of thoughts were broken by the sight of Sam.

"Oh, hi there".

"Hello" he said. " you must be the friend of my sister, Keera."

"Yeah, I'm Chris" he said.

"You saw that fire, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. You were found in that cave close to the fire. The others aren't up yet, but I can give a tour of the Tortuga head quarters."

"Thanks," he said.

"By the way, your sister told me what happened that evening and I'm very sorry about that." he said.

"That's okay. But I'm more worried about my family right now. And if they're still alive, I like to know where they are at and when. Until then, let us stop those villains once and all for in the name of everything that is holy!" he said with confidence.

" That's the spirit!" he said. This is the beginning of a revolution for time lords everywhere, if they are still alive that is.

After he unpack his stuff, took the tour and install one piece of the tardis crystal into the 'heart' of the Tortuga head quarters, he was given a creature power suit and a creature pod. He has room where he can study, make some of my own experiments, upgrade his sonic screwdriver, and read his story and fantasy books. He spend his first half-year in the Tortuga but the kratt bros, Chris and martin, let him go on their adventures. His first adventure was the adventure was episode 3, aardvark town. That was one thing that changed his life forever. It's the adventure where he met Kate.


End file.
